The present invention relates to a full body support designed to posture a user""s entire body while user is lying in a fetal position.
Chiropractic literature and prior art related to therapeutic pillows are overflowing with research studies identifying the connection between proper body alignment and body stiffness and muscle strain. The fetal position has been found to be the best position for supporting the body while sleeping or resting. As such, there are a number of pillows available to promote proper musculo-skeletal alignment in the user, including leg pillows, knee pillows, torso pillows, and full body pillows. The prior art, however, suffers from a variety of drawbacks and deficiencies. Although there are pillows available which restrict the movement of the user""s knees from side to side, there are no pillows available to restrict the up and down movement of the user""s knees. In addition, there are no full body pillows available to prevent the user""s head from dropping forward, thus, they do not address muscle tension of the neck and upper back region. Furthermore, none of the prior art teaches a full body pillow which supports the user""s chin and head in addition to holding the chest area more open and not allowing for the user""s knees to become misaligned while the user is lying in a fetal position. The present invention attempts to overcome the deficiencies in the prior art by providing a full body support arranged to engage various parts of the user""s torso and hold the torso in the most beneficial posture while the user is resting or sleeping in a fetal position.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to improve body supports and, in particular, full length body support suitable for use while resting or sleeping.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a full length body support that restricts the up and down movement of the user""s body.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a full length body support that prevents the user""s head from moving about, thus reducing muscle tension in the neck and back region.
Another object of the present invention is to promote the flow of blood to the chest and limbs of a person using a body support for physiologic and/or psychologic reasons.
The present invention is designed to be used by a person lying in a fetal position, that is, lying on one""s side with knees drawn up towards the chin and arms drawn towards the chest. The subject device supports the bottom of the user""s chin, thereby keeping the user""s head from dropping forward, thus reducing muscle tension in the neck and upper back. The upper section of the support is meant for the user to hug with his arms and, thus, keeps the user""s arms from falling together and holding the user""s chest in an open position, and consequently, relieving muscle pulling and straining in the upper to middle back and promoting ease of breathing and free circulation of blood through the chest region. Further, generously grooved side walls keep the pillow from pinching the inner arm, thus reducing the chance of one""s arms from falling asleep. The lower section of the support contains leg receiving grooves that keep the users legs and knees from moving up or down, thus properly aligning the user""s hips and back.